


Choking Hazard

by CrysNichole22



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrysNichole22/pseuds/CrysNichole22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan chuckled and looked back over at Ray, who had picked his system back up and started playing again. </p>
<p>“you’re not going to catch them all. Why don’t you just give up?”</p>
<p>“Because it’s not my goal to catch them all right now. It's more of a distraction than anything”</p>
<p>“What’s on your mind?”</p>
<p>“Isn’t that obvious?”</p>
<p>“I know it’s not Pokemon, so why don’t you spit it out?”</p>
<p>“I was so scared, Ryan... I thought you were going to die."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breathe, Ryan.

Ryan sighed and took another sip, nursing the can of diet coke that sat on his desk. He made a face at the drink that he normally loved before putting the can back down. For some reason it didn’t taste right. It was going on 1pm and this was the first can he had opened. The Gent had been attempting to drink the can for the last 3 hours, and no matter what he did, it just didn’t taste right to him. By this point it was probably flat anyways. He had tried to eat during lunch, declining the other members of the Achievement Hunter’s idea to go out and eat. Instead he opted for toast from the kitchen. He didn’t even put anything on it, the toast hardly tasted good anyways and the idea of anything on it made him feel nauseous. He finished half of the first piece before feeling sick and throwing the piece and a half away. 

“Everything is fine, Ray.”

There was a pause as he listened to the other male on the line.

“No, but I’ll be okay. It’s probably just a cold.” A smile graced the alpha’s lips. “Yes, yes. I’m sure your heat had something to do with it.”

Another small laugh escaped his lips at the excited voice on the other end. “Ray, I’ve got to go. Yeah, unlike you, I have work to do. No. I really don’t want to do weekend work again. Yeah. I’ll talk to you later. Love you too.”

Ryan hung up his cell phone and placed it on the desk, closing his eyes for a moment too long and almost convincing himself to just curl up on the couch and go to sleep. Their new office was spacious enough for him to do so. If he wanted to take a nap he could. It hadn’t stopped him before. He had actually taken a small nap earlier that morning. 

Now, he was sitting at his desk watching and editing one of the many GTA videos he had to do. He would be honest with himself, he slacked off a little bit the previous week, but this week he was planning on being ahead of the schedule, just in case some interruptions happened like last week. Ryan didn’t want to have to cram everything in at the end of the week again. He blamed Ray completely for the distraction the week prior, and Geoff on his tail about getting things done on time was more annoying than anyone would ever understand. However, it was hard to do any work when every few seconds Ryan would sneeze or choke to death on his own air supply. He grabbed another tissue and covered his mouth, spitting anything that came out and tossing it in his trashcan which might need to be changed soon. It had at least two tissue boxes inside of it. All were used. 

“Ryan, are you going to die over there? If so, die quieter.”

The Gent tried to ignore Michael, who was currently trying to record another horror game with Gavin. He couldn’t quite remember the name of it, but he didn’t care in that moment. The lad’s irritated voice bothered Ryan, causing his eye to twitch a little bit, but he ignored it and tried to focus on the work before him. He’d make sure to show Michael later who in charge. It wasn’t until he felt another fit of coughing come on that he tried to hold back for the lad’s sake. Then the problem occurred. He started coughing like he normally did. He tried to clear his throat and cause himself not to choke. When this didn’t work he tried to take a drink, but that backfired on him as he felt his stomach churn, the pain causing him to choke. He quickly grabbed his trashcan spit the pop into it, coughing hard, his stomach churning still. One hard cough and he started to throw up heavily into the bin. He could taste the bread from this morning and he could taste all 3 drinks of diet coke he had taken that day. Ryan gasped before he started up again, throwing up anything and everything from the day before that hadn’t digested yet. He couldn’t get a good breath, his eyes tearing up and an unwanted sob coming from his lungs, striving for just a little bit of air. 

“Ryan. Shit are you okay?!” Gavin asked, running over to the Gent. He motioned for Michael to come and help the other before running off to get Geoff or Jack. Both of the men were probably out talking to Burnie and Gus, Gavin just had to find them. 

Michael helped Ryan out of his chair and onto the floor, rubbing his back carefully and trying to keep his head tilted as the older man leaned over the trash can. He flinched at every hard breath. He did his best to support Ryan up, but it was like he couldn’t get enough air in his lungs with every sharp gasp that escaped his lips. His own heartbeat sped up, wishing Gavin would hurry up. He had no idea what to do. 

Ryan tried to get a breath, but he continued to dry heave, choking and feeling tears run down his face as he hardly got any breath at all. He tried to remain calm, but he felt himself start to panic, trying to convince himself that it was okay and that he didn’t need to panic because that would make it worse. The next thing he knew, he could barely hear running feet of either Jack or Geoff coming towards him. Maybe it was both of them, or someone completely different. He didn’t hear what they were saying, but he couldn’t quite figure out who had turned off the lights or why either.


	2. Hospital

Ryan opened his eyes slowly before closing them again tightly, groaning against the bright lights that invaded his sight. He blinked a few times to get his eyes to focus with the light before looking around, mumbling to himself about white walls and how they made everything so much brighter. He had to stop and try to figure out where he was. What was the last thing he remembered? This was most definitely not the Achievement Hunter office. He glanced around the room, trying to sit up, but the idea didn’t sit well with his stomach. He felt a hand on his chest gently push him to lay back down. He took gentle hold of the wrist and nuzzled his face in the skin there, scenting with him, his lips trailing in the black ink on the skin. He smiled as he turned his head towards Ray, feeling the hand slip from his own and fingers brush through his hair. Something was off about the other man, the way he was looking at Ryan . The Gent reached up to touch Ray’s face but the boy pulled back and walked away. When Ryan looked in the direction he saw the rest of his team sitting around the hospital room. Some of them looked as if they were pacing back and forth. It took a few minutes for Ryan to process what he saw, but it seemed like some of them had been crying, mostly the lads. Ryan let out a small cough and watched Michael physically flinch before looking over to Ryan. 

“What’s going on. Am I in the hospital? Why am I here?” He asked, his voice raspy. The youngest lad grabbed a cup off the table sitting next to the hospital bed and offering it to Ryan, who gladly took a small drink. He didn’t want to upset his stomach any more than it already way. He smiled at Ray in thanks, but the smile wasn’t returned. 

“You have a cold. You must have choked on something because you were choking so hard that you make yourself throw up. Doctors said that the lack of air you probably had between choking and throwing up must have caused you to pass out. The doctor said you were going to be fine.” Geoff said, walking over and leaning against the bed. “You scared the shit out of us, you asshole.”

“Sorry.” Ryan croaked before letting out another cough. He heard the scraping of a chair. When he looked towards the noise, he watched Michael get up out of his chair and walk out of the room, hands in his hair and Gavin hot on his heels. Ray growled lowly, soon following after them. 

“You gave Michael a heart attack. He went on about how he killed you and how he wanted to tell you he was sorry. It took everything we had to convince him that you were fine. Gavin was worried as well. Don’t get me started on Ray. You had the lads pacing and begging you to wake up. I think it’s the most action you’ve gotten from the three omegas all week. You’d have loved them rubbing all over you.” Jack said after a moment of silence, getting up and standing on Ryan’s other side. 

“I’d perfer to go out with more of a bang than a coughing fit. I do wish they’d rub all over me like that when I’m conscious though. ” Ryan said with a small laugh. Geoff turned to Jack, his face looking quite like an Alpha. It made something swell in Ryan, the desire to challenge Geoff, but he was in no condition. “Will you go get Michael and tell him to come in here?” Geoff asked. 

Jack nodded and walked out of the room to go locate the boys. That left Ryan with Geoff, who reached down and pushed some loose strands of hair out of the other’s face. “You do that shit again and I will make sure to kill you.” he promised. Ryan nuzzled the other’s hand, scenting with the other Alpha. Geoff hummed in amusement before pulling away.

“I wouldn’t put it past you.” Ryan replied, feeling a little lonely without his Omega by his side. 

“You have to stay here for the day or two to make sure that there’s nothing else wrong with you.”

“A day or two?” Ryan whined. “It was just a coughing fit!”

“I think it’s what you deserve.”

“I didn’t do it on purpose!” He protested, closing his eyes and giving an exaggerated groan. 

“Oh stop your bitching. It’s to make sure that there’s no internal damage.”

A knock on the door came a moment later and a red eyed Michael walked into the room, Gavin and Ray right on his heels. Geoff stepped out of the way as Ryan motioned for the older boy to come closer. When Michael was at the bedside he reached up and put his hand on the back of the other’s head and pulled him down, pressing his nose into the other’s neck. Michael whined and shifted his head so that their lips met. There was another soft growl behind the two, but a low rumble from Ryan’s throat to in threat silenced him. He felt a shiver from the Omega next to him. He pulled away and smiled at him. “Michael, you know I wouldn’t leave you like that. There’s nothing to cry over.” He looked at the other two lads and waved them over. “Come on. Rumor was you three were rubbing all over me. I’d like affection from both of you as well.” Ray and Gavin jumped and instantly were on Ryan, pressing kisses to his face and whimpering. 

“I thought you were having a heart attack!” Gavin whined. “We heard you choking and didn’t think anything of it until you fell to the ground. I didn’t know what to do!”

“I go out of the office for one day and this happens. I’m never leaving your side again, do you hear me, Ryan? R&R connection has to stay together! I can’t live without you, Ryan.”

“Will both of you shut up and stop hogging him to yourself?!” Michael snapped, trying to get into the crowd of snuggling Ryan. 

Jack and Geoff stood back and watched Ryan mouth to them for help. Both of them laughed and shook their heads, letting it last a minute longer.

“Remember Ryan, you asked for this.” Jack teased, before telling the boys to get off the youngest Gent. Michael was the first off of him, making his way over next to Geoff, an arm instantly going around the male. Gavin hugged Jack, receiving a hug back. Ryan gave Ray a reassuring smile, reaching his hand out for the smaller man, only for Ray to walk over and stand next to Michael. Ryan felt anger boil up in his chest, the fact that his mate was ignoring him, before turning to Jack and Geoff and waving them over. They weren’t as clingy as the lads were, but they were still affectionate in their own ways. Jack brushed Ryan’s hair gently and Geoff simply rested his hand on Ryan’s shoulder. The bed shifted and he glanced at his feet to see the other three sitting on the bed by his feet, placing their hands on his legs to show their support. Ryan let out a content sigh as he closed his eyes. This was why he absolutely loved his boys. Each and every one of them took care of him in their own special way, but when it was something like this, he felt more loved than he had ever felt in his entire life. Yes, he had his Omega, his soul mate. Ray’s name would forever be tattooed on his wrist, but both men agreed that nothing felt as amazing as being loved by others in this way as well. 

“You all act like I’m dying.”

“Well, you are sick.” Jack murmured, nuzzling his face into Ryan’s hair.

“Then shouldn’t you all keep your distance?”

“Eh, We’ve all had our fair share of being taken care of by you. It’s our turn.” Ray replied nonchalantly. 

Ryan chuckled and shook his head as he laid his head back on the pillow. The feeling of fingers running through his hair made him feel extremely tired. He tried to keep his eyes open, but it was obvious that it wasn’t working. 

“Alright guys. let's give Ryan some rest. We’ll come back tomorrow.” 

Geoff’s voice snapped Ryan from his sleepy haze and he looked at the five men with slight worry, a little bit of guilt rushing through him. 

“Do you all have to go right now?”

Gavin grinned at Ryan and reached out to touch his foot, making Ryan shift it away and biting his lip to keep from laughing. “Don’t worry. We’ll be back.” The lad looked at Ray and Michael, both of the lads looking a little unsure about leaving the gent behind, each for their own reasons. 

Each one of them said their goodbyes, Geoff ruffling the hair on Ryan’s head. He was the least affectionate in the entire group. Next was Jack, who was more caring on the inside than he was on the outside. He checked over Ryan, having quite a bit of knowledge in the medical field, before giving Ryan a gentle hug. Next was Gavin who almost lept onto Ryan, kissing his face and hugging him tightly. Jack and Geoff had to drag the lad off of Ryan, who was trying to catch his breath from the sudden affection. Afterwards was Michael, and Ryan gave him a reassuring smile. 

“Don’t be upset. It was nobody’s fault, Michael.” He reached his hand up and stroked the other’s face gently. Michael leaned into the hand a little before leaning down and kissing Ryan’s head, smiling at him a little to assure his older lover that he was okay. Ryan let go of a breath he didn’t realize he was holding before watching Michael walk out the door. All that was left was Ray. 

“You’ve been awfully quiet all day.” Ryan observed carefully. 

“I haven’t had much to say.”

“You always have a lot to say.”

“Not today, I don’t.”

“Which is why I want to know what’s going on. You rarely keep quiet around me. Normally you’re cuddly, and when you’re not being cuddly, you’re a smart ass..”

Ray looked towards the door and then back to Ryan. Ryan tried to read his Omega’s facial expression, but Ray wouldn’t look at him for very long. “They’re going to leave me if I don’t go soon.”

“They’ll understand. Come over here.”

Ray looked torn. Never would he deny his Alpha anything, but at that moment, Ray couldn’t bring himself to get too close to Ryan. He felt his heart tearing touched Ryan’s hand carefully, his eyes looking distant as he turned and walked out the door without another word. Nothing stung worse than that to Ryan. He reached out and called for Ray but got no answer. The click of the door caused the older man to sigh and lean his head back against the pillow. Seconds later the door opened back up and Ryan sat up quickly in hopes that his mate had come back to apologize or explain.

“Ray?”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Haywood. I’m just the nurse. I’m here to give you your medicine for the hour.”

Ryan frowned as he looked over the girl. She seemed rather young for a nurse, but he just shrugged and sighed, taking the pills in his hand and drinking the water she offered. When she left he rested himself against the bed, the water causing a small tickle in his throat and causing him into another fit of coughing. He leaned back, feeling himself get more and more tired. He longed for his boys again. His hand instantly wrapped around his wrist, and he wanted nothing more than to grab his Omega and wrap him in his arms. For the first time since he got into this relationship with the group of men, Ryan felt alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had a few comments about continuing this. I kind of ditched my original plan with it and changed it up a little bit. I hope you still enjoy it and tag along. 
> 
> Please leave comments, Reviews and Kudos. Thanks!


	3. Michael's Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to update. Here's a few things going on:
> 
> 1) I lost my best friend. Which sucks ass, but oh well. Her loss.  
> 2) I'm on some strong ass anti depressants and about to start therapy  
> 3) I'm about to start up college  
> 4) I work a lot. Like, a LOT. 
> 
> However, i'm finally starting to feel happy enough to write again, so maybe I'll be able to update more often. and I'll stop sleeping as much due to being upset.  
> I've seriously been staring at this story forever and just never had the motivation to write (Or the time)
> 
> Luckily for you, i've been writing on notebook paper while at work and just have to type it up (Ugh. So much effort!)
> 
> Leave comments and kudos! Show me the love <3 Maybe it'll motivate me to stop being lazy. 
> 
> Love y'all  
> Crys

Michael knocked on the door, waiting a few minutes for an answer before opening it and peeking in carefully at the older alpha lying on the bed with the IV in his arm. He opened the door a little wider and observed the peaceful sleeping face. Very carefully he stepped in and closed the door with a soft click before pulling a chair up and sitting down next to Ryan’s bed, gently taking his hand in his own. They had told him that he was going to be okay, and that he had a cold and to be careful around him, but Michael couldn’t bring himself to stay away for long. When Alphas got sick it normally was worse than when omegas or betas got sick, especially with their nature. When he watched Ryan fall and watched him choke and turn different shades of color he instantly regretted his playful words he had shot at the other beforehand. 

Michael remembered how frozen he was until Geoff and Jack had come. How useless he was just holding Ryan. He felt angry at himself for not knowing what to do for the Alpha. He had tried to imagine what he would have felt like if it was Gavin or Geoff on that floor, and once he knew Ryan was in better care he pulled out his phone and looked through his contacts, his hands shaking. He had pressed the call button and could still remember the conversation he had.

 

_“Hello?”_

_“R-Ray. Ray you need to come to Ryan. Y-your alpha needs you”_

_“Michael? What’s going on? Are you crying? What happened to Ryan?”_

_“R-Ray, I’m sorry. i didn’t mean to do it.”_

_“Michael. What the hell are you talking about? What happened to Ry-”_

_“It was just a joke. I didn’t really think he would choke to death.”_

_There was silence on the other end. Michael was worried that Ray had hung up on him so he checked his phone to see the call was still going before putting it back to his ear. He could hear rustling and muffled conversation. Movement caused him to look up at Jack who had entered the room. The Gent reached down and took the phone from Michael._

_“Ray? Are you still there?”_

_Michael didn’t listen very much, but he heard Jack calming down the other boy who was probably hysterical. He could hear yelling on the other end and Jack’s scolding voice made him flinch a little bit._

_“It’s okay, Ray. No. He’s still breathing but he passed out. Paramedics have already picked him up, Ray. Geoff and Gavin are with him. Me and Michael are about to follow behind. Call me when you get to the hospital and we’ll meet you outside. No, Ray, Don’t rush yourself. Go ahead and finish what you’re doing, He’s going to be okay. We think he’s just sick. He’s not going anywhere. Okay, we’ll see you soon.”_

_Michael took back his phone when Jack was done with it, following the beta outside to his car. He quickly jumped in it and tried to rush the gent to hurry up but Jack didn’t seem in as much of a hurry, trying to assure Michael that he was okay. The lad wouldn’t have it though. He had to be there to make sure that he hadn’t killed his best friend’s mate. The irrational thought wouldn’t leave his head._

_When Ray got to the hospital, Michael and Jack had met him outside, just like the man had promised. The omega looked at Ray, who looked panicked and very uneasy. His eyes were red from obvious crying and his stance was slouched. There was the scent of worry and anxiety almost choking Michael. He wished he hadn’t panicked his friend so much, but there was nothing he could do about it now._

_“I left early. I couldn’t sit there any longer knowing he was in the hospital.”_

_“Ray, I’m sorry. i was freaking out.”_

_Ray held up a hand to silence Michael. “I swear, Michael, that if you ever scare me like that again, I’ll never speak to you again. i thought you had killed him.” He looked at Michael with obvious anger. “I’ll never forgive you if you killed him.”_

 

Michael sighed and placed his head against the hand he was holding. A weight on top of his head caused him to jump and look up to see Ryan giving him a worried look before feeling the hand trail down to his neck. He nuzzled it, scenting with the older man casually and taking a relaxing breath of the Alpha’s musk. He smelt so strongly of oranges, and it made him feel at peace.

“Michael. Is everything okay?”

Michael sighed and shook his head slightly. “Ray’s upset with me. Maybe a little upset with the both of us if you’d like me to be honest.” He muttered, pressing his face into Ryan’s shoulder, trying to get more of the other’s scent. He felt the Gent cough a little bit and he flinched. A tear fell down his eye as he snuggled into Ryan a little more without actually climbing on top of him. Ryan smiled and laid a hand on top of the curly locks. 

“He’ll forgive us. How often does he stay mad at us for longer than a few days?”

“This time is different.”

“What happened?”

“I scared him. I was so scared when you passed out. I thought I had let you die. I didn’t know what to do and I was telling him he needed to get to the office, but Jack told him that everything was going to be okay. He hasn’t talked to me since.”

“Ray’s probably just got a lot on his mind. He’s not the king of emotions after all. Unlike you.”

“I know that.”

“He probably used anger to mask how scared he was.”

“I didn’t mean to scare him so badly.”

“Just as I didn’t mean to scare you so badly. It’s okay. he’ll forgive you.”

Michael looked up at Ryan and smiled, resting comfortably again, lavishing in the feeling of fingers brushing through his hair, chirping gently and purring at the sound of the Alpha’s comforting rumble.

“Have they told you when you get to leave?”

“The doctor said I could probably leave tomorrow afternoon latest. They want to make sure there’s not any side effects of the medication. They said there was no internal damage, which i’m happy to hear.”

“Ryan, it’s Wednesday morning. You’ve got another day to go.” He nuzzled the other happily. This was the best news he had heard all day. He could physically feel himself relax hearing there was no damage.

The Gent hushed the other and closed his eyes, his hand moving to cup the other’s cheek, a protective instinct washing over him, along with the desire to comfort the other. “Lets just pretend tomorrow will be here sooner than it really will be.”

Michael chuckled, looking at the wall and taking note of the clock. He shifted and made himself comfortable again before sighing in content as Ryan continued his petting. He was supposed to be at work by this point, but he decided being a few minutes late wouldn’t be that big of a deal. Michael stood up and brushed his nose against Ryan’s head. The gent pressed a small peck on his cheek before scenting the other’s neck gently. 

“I’ll see you soon, Ryan.”

“Alright. Hey, can you give Ray a message for me?”

Michael shifted and nodded, watching Ryan tug off a piece of paper from the pad on the counter next to his bed before digging around for a pen of some sort. Michael stepped into the hall and grabbed one from the nurse’s station, handing it to Ryan and waiting patiently as he scribbled on the piece before handing it to Michael. The omega nodded at Ryan and stepped out of the room. He played with the folded piece of paper before opening it once he was out of Ryan’s sight. Skimming over the words he felt his heart clench and his stomach churn. God damn it Ryan, now he was going to go to work and Ray was going to be more mad at him.


	4. Finally, My rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray Finally comes to Visit Ryan, but attempts to give him the silent treatment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I thank you for all the support and the wonderful comments I got. It feels relieving knowing I have such supportive people reading my stories. So here's a gift to you all.   
> I figured I would give you an update before I start my first day of school. 
> 
> You're all wonderful~ Don't you think otherwise!
> 
> ~Lyl  
> Crys

Ryan wasn’t sure when he had fallen asleep, but he woke up to the feeling of something in his throat, causing a tickle and making him cough. He sat up and tried to clear his throat before he was met with a glass of water. He took it and gulped down as much water as he could, trying to empty the glass as fast as he could.

“Slow down. You’ll choke yourself.”

Ryan jumped slightly at the sound and looked up, letting some water slip out of his mouth and back into the cup as he tilted it back down. He was met with brown eyes of his favorite Puerto Rican and he felt his heart swell with excitement as he put the cup down on the table next to him.

“Ray.” he rasped out, clearing his throat again and reaching out for the man’s hand. Ray shifted from where he was sitting and allowed him to take it gently in his own, using his other hand to take the glass and help Ryan slowly drink the water. 

“The nurse brought you some food. She said you had been asleep for quite awhile. Are you hungry?” He asked, setting the cup on the table and looking at Ryan with concerned eyes. 

Ryan calmed his breathing before shaking his head. He didn’t feel hungry, but that might have been because he had just woken up. “Maybe after awhile.” He reached his hand up and tried to wipe away the feeling of sweat. It felt like he was burning to death and He kicked off the blankets in attempt to cool off. He felt a hand on his forehead and he looked at Ray. He looked more concerned, his fingers brushing through damp blond locks. Ray stood up and reluctantly pulled his hand from Ryan’s, making his way towards the door. Ryan felt a whimper leave his lips, and Ray visibly flinched at the sound. The lad turned to look at Ryan, his eyes showing his apology and the promise of his return. Ryan watched him walk out the door and muttered gently, deciding to look for anything different in the room. Looking around he took notice of the other’s DS sitting on the table, the sound turned low and a familiar song and screen playing on the system. A smile graced his lips, knowing Ray wouldn’t leave without the device for long, so he felt assured. He reached to grab it, in hopes to mess with Ray’s progress. 

“Touch it and I’ll beat you, fever or not.”

Ryan smiled wider as he turned to look at his youngest lover, who was being followed by a nurse. The lad snatched the console from the gent’s hand and made himself comfortable back in the chair he was previously occupying. The woman came up to him, holding a clipboard in her hand and asked him to sit up. Reluctantly Ryan sat up the best he could, the nurse raising the bed to help him, and allowed her to check his vitals. She looked at the thermometer with a disappointed look. 

“Oh, Mr. Haywood. It looks like your fever came back. You had been doing so well. We thought we’d be able to release you today.”

Ryan looked confused, looking outside to realize it was dark. When he looked at the clock that was against the white walls, he realized It was almost four in the morning. He looked at Ray with a scolding look, but the other didn’t meet his eye, giving Ryan a small shrug.

“I could have went home today?”

“Since your fever was gone, but the doctor wants to make sure that everything will be back to normal. We don’t want to send you out and have you get worse. It seems your cough has gone down, however, which is a good thing.”

Ryan looked disappointed and the nurse gave him a sympathetic look. “Maybe you should eat something. It might help you start to feel better.” Ryan smiled at her and nodded, looking at the food that was probably cold. His stomach threatened him not to do it, but he assured the nurse that he was being well taken care of. The woman looked over at Ray and blushed, smiling sweetly at Ryan before leaving.

Ryan chuckled and looked back over at Ray, who had taken more interest in his system than he had with the woman. He gave Ryan a small glance before turning his focus fully on the game at hand. Ryan rolled his eyes and grabbed the hospital plate, taking a few bites and watching Ray as he did so. The lad didn’t even acknowledge him. Ryan took a few more bites before taking a sip of water, not enjoying the silence the other was giving him. He gave Ray a few more minutes of quiet time before breaking the silence all together. 

“You’re not going to catch them all. Why don’t you just give up?”

“Because it’s not my goal to catch them all right now. I’m trying to beat all the Gym leaders.”

“Again? What’s on your mind?”

“Isn’t that obvious?”

“I know it’s not Pokemon, so why don’t you put the system down and spit it out?”

Ray gave him an annoyed look but did as he was told and set down the console, scooting his chair closer to Ryan and taking his hand in his own. He rubbed his face against the other’s flesh, scenting his mate and whining when the fever prevented him from getting a good smell on his lover. “It’s you. Isn’t that obvious? When Michael called me, I thought you were dead. I couldn’t remember the last thing I had said to you, the last time I told you I loved you. All I could think about was how I couldn’t be without you. I had so much more to say to you and that you couldn’t be leaving me.”

Ryan knew that he would have reacted the same way. If someone called him saying something happened to Ray, the older man wasn’t sure what he would do. He slid his hand out of the other’s and rested it on Ray’s cheek, allowing the other to try and scent with him again. “I couldn’t leave you, even if you wanted me to. You’re my omega, Ray. I’m your alpha, and I would never leave you.” He watched Ray’s eyes tear up as the other laid slightly on top of him pressing his face into the gent’s neck and sighing in relief as he finally could breathe in Ryan. 

“I was so scared, Ryan. you’re so strong, and seeing you laid on that bed unconscious, covered in tubes.. I thought-” he was cut off when Ryan put his hand over his mouth. “i understand, Ray.” 

“Alpha..” Ray whimpered, trying to crawl into the bed with Ryan and hold him as tight as he could. Ryan wouldn’t allow it though as he pushed Ray back off of the bed, a worried look crossing his face. “I don’t want you to get sick, Ray.”

“I don’t care if I get sick. It’s been agony knowing you’re here and there’s nothing I can do.”

“You’ve dealt with me being on trips before, Ray.”

“This is different! You’re in a hospital, laying here weak and sick. Who knows what could happen to you!”

Ryan pulled Ray’s head down, pressing kisses to his face. He kissed the tears that streamed down tan cheeks and brushed brown locks from the man’s face. “Ray, listen carefully to me. Never will I leave this world without you being by my side. I’ll stay strong and fight for you until you’re in my arms and you tell me I can let go. Until then, I’ll always fight to protect my Omega.”

Ray nodded and pressed his face into Ryan’s chest. The only sounds were the machines lightly humming and the DS music playing. Ryan looked at the clock again before looking down at Ray once more. “You need to get to sleep. Isn’t tomorrow a work day?” He questioned, brushing brown locks carefully. 

Ray pressed into the other’s hand. “I took the day off. I wanted to be here with you, so I stayed late yesterday so I could have today off.”

Ryan nodded and hummed, taking in the comfort of having Ray with him. They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Ray stood up and moved the couch towards the bed. He made himself comfortable, reaching his hand up and taking Ryan’s from his place on the couch. He turned off his DS and set his glasses on the table beside the system. 

“Sleep well, my rose.”

“You too Rye-Bread.”

They sat there in comfortable silence, Ryan brushing his thumb over the soft flesh in his hand. He could hear the other’s breathing and smell the gentle rose scent from his mate. He wished he could press his face into the other’s hair while he slept, but this was comfortable as well. He felt himself start to doze off before a voice pierced through the silence.

“Oh, and Ryan?”

He hummed in a tired question, trying to open his eyes to look at Ray, but feeling his eyelids to be heavier than he could handle. 

“If I ever find out that you and Michael were messing around and I wasn’t informed of it, I’ll make sure that you go from being an alpha, to a dickless beta. Especially if you say you were messing around in the hospital and won’t let me touch you while I’m here. I’m your primary mate, the others are just a mutual agreement we all have. So treat me first. Understood?”

Ryan chuckled. “If that’s what it takes for you to visit me, I’ll tell you that I screwed Gavin in this hospital bed.”

“You’re a dick.”

“I’m aware. Goodnight Ray.” In response he got a scoff, so he pressed further. “I love you.”

There was silence for a few moments before a quiet “I love you too.” Could be heard. After a few more minutes, Ryan couldn’t remember anything other than the black void that had pulled him in, allowing him to relax in the comfort of his mate.


	5. Something missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan finally gets to go home, but when he walked out of the hospital he realized he was missing something very important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a long time to write, and not because I didn't know what I wanted to do with it. I had the idea, but for some reason these last 2 weeks I've been in a really crappy mood. Hopefully my mood will improve and i'll be able to write like normal. 
> 
> I'm also working on another story for you guys. Look forward to some Raywood in that one, and maybe a little upcoming smut in this one. <3 <3 
> 
> Oh, and made a new friend. She's amazing <3
> 
> Lots of love,  
> ~Crys

“Seriously guys, I can’t smell anything. Leave me alone”

“That’s your fault, dumbass.”

“How’s it my fault, Michael?” 

“You’re the one who decided to let your alpha mindset take over and not do as you were told.”

“He’s right, Ryan.” 

“Shut up, Gavin.”

“Ladies, can we all get along?”

“But Geoff…”

Ryan sat in the backseat of the crew’s car, the lads piled in the back with him. Ray was leaning against the window, not even looking at the alpha. It was very obvious that Ray was furious with him, since he hadn’t spoken to him since Ryan had gotten out of the hospital. Gavin and Michael, however, were a different story. They continued to rub themselves against his neck, trying to scent with the older man. Ryan continued to turn his head away from them and sigh in defeat, looking over at Ray again and wishing that the other would at least look at him. 

He felt something slick on his lips and opened his mouth in a gasp, a finger coated in something sweet slipping through the open lips. The texture was familiar and he knew exactly what was on the finger.. He sucked on the digit before feeling it slip away. Ryan let the taste float around in his mouth for a few minutes before swallowing. 

“Did that help?”

“It.. Didn’t taste like anything.”

He saw Gavin and Michael slump in defeat, watching Ray also sag further down. Ryan took a deep breath, trying to smell the lads and the other gents, but wasn’t able to get anything. 

“Boys, Leave the man alone. Ryan, it’s nothing to be upset over. It’ll come back.”

Jack turned from the front seat to look at the two lads rubbing themselves against Ryan like desperate whores. His eyes slid over to the youngest lad leaning against the window, smelling the hurt radiating off of him. The other lads seemed to realize it as well both of them jumping from Ryan’s lap to bother the lad. 

“Get off of me. You both stink!”

“Oh, X-Ray. Don’t be so grumpy” Gavin squaked. 

“Just because Ryan can’t smell you, doesn’t mean that he doesn’t love you any less.”

 

“I don’t want to talk about this.” Ray muttered, trying to sink himself deeper in the seat. 

“Boys, leave Ray and Ryan alone.” Geoff growled. “I swear, when the two of you are about to go into heat, you’re attention whores.” 

“Take that back, Geoff!” Gavin whined.

“Gavin, You’re an attention whore in heat and out of heat.” Michael muttered, sitting back in his seat and crossing his arms. 

Ryan looked at Geoff confused. “Start their heat?”

Michael looked to the gent. “Yeah. Our heat is late. So what?”

Ray groaned and covered his face. “Great. If the both of you go into heat, i’m bound to go into another heat, and of course Ryan won’t be able to smell me enough to take care of me.” he spat. 

“Ray. It’ll come back. It’s just because I’m sick!” Ryan protested, bouncing a little as they entered the driveway to their shared home. Ray was the first one out of the car and into the house, Ryan right behind him. The Gent tried to grab his mate, but Ray was much faster than he was, slamming his door before the alpha could do anything about it. Ryan couldn’t smell, but he could still read body language, and Ray was clearly upset over more than just the loss of Ryan’s scent. 

“Come on, boys. We’ve gotta get some shit done before tonight.” Geoff muttered, patting Ryan on the back as he walked past. Michael and Gavin looked guilty as they walked past, either knowing the reason their fellow lad was upset, or from getting scolded from Geoff. 

Jack was the last one in, putting a hand on Ryan’s shoulder. “Just give him time. There’s probably something going on in his mind right now. Why don’t you get some rest? I’m sure that you didn’t rest well in the hospital.”

“I can’t rest well unless my omega is near me.”

Jack frowned for a few moments before grinning. “When has Ray’s moodiness ever stopped you from doing what you want?”

The other gent was quiet before giving a small smile to his friend. “Thanks Jack.” he said before quickly running up the stairs and knocking on Ray’s door. “Hey, baby. I’m going to bed... “

“Night.” was the muffled reply he heard on the other side. 

“You know.. I’ve missed you the last few days. Missed the way it feels to hold you at night.” He waited for a response and got none. “Just because I can’t smell you doesn’t mean I can’t see your beautiful face. Doesn’t mean i can’t keep your warm at night, and it doesn’t mean I can’t make you scream my name and-”

The door opened, cutting Ryan off, and a teary eyed Ray stood there with a scowl on his face. “If you wanted to cuddle, there are easier ways to ask.” he grumbled, turning and crawling into his bed. Ryan grinned and shut the door before following the smaller boy into the bed, his arms wrapping tightly around his mate. For the sake of Ray and his pride, he tried to pretend he didn’t feel the wetness on his shirt or the shaking of the boy in his arms. He just squeezed tighter and wished he knew exactly what was going on in that head of his.


	6. Unusual mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Look! An update!   
> you thought I ran away, didn't you?   
> I thought about it.   
> Nah, I'm just kidding. Just living a boring college like, on top of working and doing homework all the damn time. 
> 
> But don't worry. I'm sick and got plenty of time to get some updates in! 
> 
> Please leave comments. let me know what you think, and your hopes for future chapters! ;) I want to see your guesses on the next few chapters.

Ryan blinked a few times, squeezing his eyes shut tightly for a few seconds before trying again. He felt his muscles tense and he felt himself involuntary stretch. He took a deep breath as he tightened his joints before letting them relax, reaching out for a body that was next to him. He took a deep breath and flinched as no scents reached his nose at the same moment his hands felt the cold, empty space next to him. Ryan looked to where Ray was supposed to be, a whimper escaping his lips unwillingly at the realization that his mate is nowhere to be found. He tried smelling the air to see if he could track his mate, but yet again he couldn’t smell a single thing. The gent growled lowly before throwing the covers off, exposing his bare body to the cold air. He shivered and walked towards the door, grabbing a pair of pants on the way out and slipping them onto his legs. 

Outside of the door he could faintly hear conversation over the sound of hissing, which could only be grease, which meant breakfast. Ryan didn’t bother putting on a shirt as he walked down the hallway and into the living area. At this point, they were all used to each other and their bodies. On the couch were the lads, playing at some game that Ryan couldn’t quite remember the name of off the top of my head. Michael was bouncing, yelling for Ray to save him, Gavin screaming almost as excitedly. The sight made the gent smile before sitting at the island bar on the outside of the kitchen. At first, the setup of the living room and kitchen had annoyed Ryan, but when the other members of the household used it, Ryan found it to be a lot more enjoyable. He felt like he wasn’t missing out on anything this way. He could be working on his computer in the kitchen and listen to the lads fighting over their video games in the living room while having a conversation with Jack and Geoff in the kitchen. 

“Look who finally decided it was time to get up.” Jack teased from the stove. “Geoff, it is way too early for you to be hitting the liquor”

“Oh shut up. It’s never too early for alcohol.”

Ryan snorted and grabbed himself a diet coke from the fridge before moving back to his seat at the island bar. He looked at Geoff sitting next to him, playing some game on his phone and nursing another glass of amber liquid. 

“I don’t know, Geoff. You don’t want to get too wasted, do you? It’ll make it harder to deal with your two mate’s heat.” Ryan said with a grin on his face. 

Blue eyes lifted from the phone and met with Ryan’s. He narrowed his eyes and grinned. “You want to bet?” He asked, looking back to his phone, making noises of panic before yelling and turning to Ryan once more. “You made me get killed!”

“Geoff, Don’t blame Ryan because you suck at videogames!” 

The gents turned their heads to see Gavin with a wide grin on his face, turning his head quickly and acting as if he never spoke. A chair squeaked and footsteps were heard before there was yelling. 

“Michael! Save me! Geoff is going to hurt me!”

“God damn it, Gavin! Get the fuck off of me! You egged him on!”

“Gavin, you fucking kicked me? What the hell man?!” 

“Ray! Ray, Michael won’t save me!” The last word was cut off with a loud scream as Gavin tried to get away from Geoff’s hands. He squirmed, his body partially on top of Michael and his feet kicking towards Ray as fingers dug into his ribcage. He tried to get away, rolling away only to hit the table and yelp. 

“All of you, enough! Come get breakfast!” Jack called, a couple of plates in his hands. Ryan stood up, grabbing them from the beta’s hands before walking over to the large round table and setting them down. Footsteps followed after him as he set his plates down. His hair stood up as he was approached, and he turned around just as arms wrapped around his neck. A face pressed itself in his neck and he leaned himself into the dark locks, pressing his nose there and taking a deep breath, trying to get a smell of the smaller male. 

“How are you feeling?” Ray asked, not moving his face from Ryan’s neck. The gent shuddered at the feeling of lips trailing his neck with every word. 

“I feel miserable. I woke up this morning in a panic because you weren’t there. And I couldn’t smell where you were. I was so scared.” 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you. You were sleeping and I figured that in order for you to get better, you needed sleep.” He whispered, his arms tightening around the other’s neck before pulling away. He gave Ryan a small smile and a brief kiss before making himself comfortable at the table. 

“Gross, Ray. We’re all trying to eat.” Michael whined

“Oh shut up. Any day now I’ll have to deal with you being the whore you are for “daddy” he teased, a grin on his face” Ray’s voice sounded satisfied, Michael’s face lighting up and a grumble leaving his lips. 

Ryan sat himself next to Ray, his hand slipping over and landing on the lad’s leg, giving it a firm squeeze before pulling away and grabbing some of the food once Jack sat down. 

“So, Ryan doesn’t have his sense of smell back?”

“No. The doctor said it should come back at any time.” Ryan said, taking a bite of the eggs on his plate.

“What if it never comes back?” Gavin asked.

“Gavin, why don’t you stop asking stupid questions?” Michael said, kicking Gavin with a little more force than necessary. 

“Let’s change the topic all together. What game were you all playing?”

Gavin rubbed his leg, pouting at Michael. The Jersey boy ignored him, his plate still empty and his hands resting below the table. 

“Michael?”

He looked up at everyone at the table, all eyes on him. “I-I think I need to be excused. Sorry Jack.” He said quickly, making his way down the hallway, more than likely to his room. Ryan turned his head to Geoff who quickly stood up and followed the lad. It didn’t take but a few seconds before Gavin was chasing after them as well. There was tension between the remaining three people at the table. 

“Well great. It’s about to get annoyingly noisy in here.” Ray said, taking another bite of his food. 

Ryan groaned, putting his head on the table and wishing he had his sense of smell back.


	7. Alone time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rye and Ray get a little needed alone time and some worries come to the surface.

Ryan pressed his headphones tighter to his ears, trying to listen to the video that was playing on the screen in front of him. He ground his teeth as the noise from the other room still seeped through. At the moment, he really wished he had lost his sense of sound instead of his sense of smell. Then again, he’d rather not have either of them right now as he tried to focus on the video he was editing. So much for trying to avoid weekend work. There was movement in his peripheral vision, causing him to turn his head and see where the movement was coming from. 

Ray was sitting there, squirming in the bean bag chair that sat on Ryan’s floor. Ryan looked at the Xbox remote sitting in the Hispanic’s hand. He wasn’t moving much, every once in awhile pressing on the controller. From where Ryan was sitting it looked like Ray wasn't doing very well on the game considering the amount of game over screens he saw in the last few minutes. 

“Ray?” 

The boy jumped a little and looked up at Ryan, his eyes widening for a second before relaxing. “What’s up, Rye?”

“I can't focus.”

That seemed to make Ray perk up a little. “Oh? Gavin and Michael’s scent driving you crazy?”

“No, I can't smell them.” This seemed to make Ray deflate a little. “But you're distracting.”

The lad gave him a curious look. “Oh?”

“Yeah, you're squirming and it's distracting.” Ray seemed to shrink even more. “It makes me want to come over there and really make you squirm.” He added, trying to inflate Ray a little bit. 

It seemed to work. The lad visibly shuddered and gave Ryan a challenging look “oh? You didn't get enough of me last week?”

“I never get enough of you.” He promised. He reached his arms for the other, but Ray didn't move. He just continued to sit and stare, giving Ryan a doubtful look. The gent sighex, pulling himself out of his chair and getting on the floor with the smaller boy. Ray still didn't speak, but a chitter left his mouth as Ryan ran his nose along his neck, scenting with him. He felt a swell of irritation at the lack of smesmell Ray had. The lad was raising his head to give Ryan more room, but with each stroke of his nose against the tanned skin Ryan got more and more aggrivated. 

“They say mates who can't smell each other don't last long.” Ray said, the sudden noise pulling him out of his cloud. He looked at Ray with a confused look. “That's what I read. They say that if an alpha loses his sense of smell he won't get it back until he finds another omega.”

“Ray..”

“I wonder if I caused you to get sick too.”

“Ray-”

“Ryan, I don't want you to suffer because you're mated with me.”

“Never!” The alpha growled, straightening himself up and cauging the omega to hunch a little in submission. “I would never suffer with you because you're the only omega I want.”

“What about Gavin and Michael?”

Ryan sighed heavily through his nose. “Ray, are you jealous?” 

“What?” He looked offended, pushing Ryan back a bit. “Why would I be jealous? We all agreed to living together and sleeping together as long as we respected boundaries, right?”

“Right..” Ryan said, drawing it out as if there was more to add.

“I’m not jealous of them.” Ray paused for a minute “I’m just scared of them taking you, especially right now.”

Ryan pulled Ray to him and kissed him. Be let his tongue stroke the boy’s mouth into opening and memorized every crevice, sliding against Ray’s own and making the boy squirm in his arms. He pulled back, blue eyes looking into brown eyes. “I don't need to smell you to know you're my omega.” Just that statement seemed to make Ray melt, the smaller boy leaping towards Ryan and smashing their lips together. With a small push, Ryan tumbled them to the floor. He didn't have to smell Ray to make him whine for him. 

When Ray came there was a soft whimper from the door. Two heads turned to the doorway to see Michael standing there leaning against the doorway. His body was covered in sweat and bitemarks. He wore no clothes and slick could be seen runnjng down his thighs mkxed with what could only be Geoff’s semen. “Good show, boys. Could smell you from the other side of the world. Can I join?”

Ryan looked down at Ray, his own body covered in sweat and trying to catch his breath. That one round really took it out of him. His arms were shakey and he wasn't sure if he would be able to support himself for another round. Ray seemed to understand as he rolled them over so that Ryan was on his back and he was straddling his thigh, gasping as his cock slid out of him. He turned to Michael and smirked. “Sure, but Rye’s a little tired right now, so I’ll be your alpha for this trip.” 

Ryan felt his cock twitch at the sudden change in Ray’s mood. Michael seemed to feel the same way as he mewled needily and moved closer. Ray gave him a wink and rubbed his shoulders, moving so that Michael was straddling Ryan’s other thigh. “Just relax, Alpha, and enjoy the ride.” He assured, leaning down with Michael to get a taste. Ryan closed his eyes and sighed lightly. Weekend work could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> So, summer is upon us and I owe chapters (became I'm bad and haven't updated in a LONG time. I'm so sorry!!)  
> So here is a Goldie little chapter for you all and hopefully I'll have more time to write and update other stories. 
> 
> So until then, enjoy this! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this awhile ago and kind of gave up on it. I decided to post it and see what everyone else thought of it. If I get good results on it, I'll continue it. 
> 
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
